


Sweet Like Stars and Strawberries

by fvckmefrankie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Stargazing, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard liked the stars. He had been intrigued by them ever since high school, and when he moved out of his parent’s house and into a smaller city, he’d come up to the roof of his tiny apartment to look at them. He always felt safe and at home when he stargazed; but this was the first time someone had ever beaten him to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Like Stars and Strawberries

Gerard liked the stars. He had been intrigued by them ever since high school, and when he moved out of his parent’s house and into a smaller city, he’d come up to the roof of his tiny apartment to look at them. He always felt safe and at home when he stargazed; but this was the first time someone had ever beaten him to it.

 

They only stared at each other for a few seconds before Gerard spoke, confused and apologetic, “Shit, sorry, I didn’t know anyone else came up here— I can just go,”

 

The man shrugged from his spot on a picnic blanket. It looked like he had set it up himself. He pulled a strawberry out of the carton next to him, and popped it into his mouth. He moved a small notebook to the side. “I’ve got room for one more. You here to stargaze?”

 

Gerard blinked, and nodded. “Uh. Yes?” He said, walking over uncertainly and taking the spot the man had offered him.

 

“Is that a question? I don’t bite. You like the stars? Want a strawberry?” He held out the carton to Gerard, who already had the appropriate answers to all the questions asked.

 

He settled for a simple ‘sure’ as he took the strawberry, bit into it and began sucking the juice out.

 

“I’m Frank, by the way. What’s your name, sugar?” Frank asked, and Gerard choked on the sour juice of the fruit.

  
He coughed for a second. He looked at Frank who was simply grinning and waiting for a response. “Gerard,” Gerard looked away from Frank, and hated himself for accepting the spot Frank had made available for him. 

 

“I was hoping it was Richard; I’ve been looking for a Dick all day,” Frank beamed. He sounded so confident, and it made Gerard’s eyes widen as he finished off the last of his strawberry.

 

“Okay, I’ve got to apologize for that one. I’m gonna be honest; yes, when I saw you, I thought you were hot, but I’d actually like to get to know you. It’s not often that I meet an attractive person who is willing to stargaze with me on top of the roof of a stinky apartment building,” Frank said, and everything just went serious for a moment.

 

Gerard nodded, swallowed, then spoke. “Can I have another strawberry?”

 

Frank just smiled. “Sure thing,” He said, letting Gerard pick one.

 

“So… It _is_ confirmed that you think I’m hot?” Gerard asked, as he let his tongue circle around the fruit.

 

It was dark out. The moon was travelling overhead, and streetlights weren’t too far below them; their faces were lit up sufficiently. Frank watched Gerard’s mouth.

 

“Is this a seduction?” Frank countered, not making eye contact with Gerard. Just his appetizing mouth. Gerard took a bite, the red juice settling on his lips. Frank wanted to lick it off.

 

Gerard shrugged at the inquiry.

 

“What about you for me?” Frank asked, looking up to the sky after he spoke, appreciating the dead, gleaming dots that littered the country sky; and it’s not like he _knew_ his jaw would look totally fucking salacious.

 

Gerard swallowed again, mouth a bit dry from just looking at the form of Frank’s face, his lips, the twinkle in his prepossessing eyes. “Yeah. I do.”

 

Frank turned his head to look at Gerard, who was looking right back. The eye contact was nearly foreign. Gerard popped the berry in his mouth.

 

“I know we’ve just…” Frank couldn’t keep talking with Gerard looking at him like that.

 

Gerard nodded him along, jawline drawn sharp by the moonlight.

 

“—That we’ve just met, but I was really wondering if I could just kiss you.” Frank got the words out perfectly, and the moment stayed just right, and it got better when Gerard leaned over and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

 

“I don’t know if it’s just us, or hormones, or simply the mood; but I was thinking the exact same thing.”

 

Frank smiled, and turned his neck just a bit, grazing his lips against Gerard’s. “So that’s a yes?”

 

Gerard’s nose brushed Frank’s as he nodded, connecting their lips, putting a hand on Frank’s shoulder, inching it up to trace lines on his neck.

 

They kissed under the stars for a small while. They never knew two bodies could feel like the centre of the universe. It was only when Frank rested his hand on Gerard’s inner thigh that he knew Frank wanted more than this.

 

They both wanted more than this, even if just by a bit.

 

Gerard hooked his hand on the collar of Frank’s cute plaid shirt, resting on one elbow as he pulled him down on top of him. Gerard’s arms went around Frank’s neck, fingers sliding into his hair, legs spreading lightly as Frank slid between them. The front of their jeans brushed together.

 

“So much for getting to know each other,” Gerard smirked, moving his lips to Frank’s neck because he just could not help himself.

 

Frank made a noise, “Pssh,” and let Gerard keep kissing him all over.

 

Gerard pushed Frank closer, licking over his neck, teeth abrading the skin relentlessly. Frank couldn’t help but moan and stagger his hips forward against Gerard’s, the hands that were holding him up faltering slightly.

 

Gerard sucked in a sharp breath at that, moving to look at Frank and catch a glimpse of his face, the moments of pure pleasure— instead, he ended up smiling when Frank’s head bonked his forehead.

 

“Shit,” Frank swore, and his hand slid down Gerard’s stomach before travelling up his shirt. He ran the pads of his fingers along Gerard’s middle, feeling it suck in instinctively, skin shuddering beneath his hand.

 

“Please,” He whispered, and Frank didn’t really understand. He looked at Gerard, motioned his head downwards, and Gerard nodded yearningly.

 

Frank brought his hands back to push Gerard’s shirt up. He looked at his chest intently- admiring and wanting- before leaning down and pressing a kiss above his belly button.

 

Gerard’s eyes shut. A tiny part of him knew Frank was a stranger; but a bigger part of him knew that this felt too good to put an end to.

 

Frank let his tongue out, licking a stripe up Gerard’s stomach until he decided what exactly he wanted to do with this man.

 

Gerard’s eyes had opened now. He was looking at the stars, trying to focus and contain himself, but that went downhill when he felt two hands slide his pants down just a bit, and a pair of lips on his hipbones.

 

Gerard shot a look down at Frank who winked up at him. He started sucking a hickey into the skin, and as much as Gerard would have loved to watch that scene, he simply couldn’t.

 

His head fell back against the blanket. His one leg bent and unbent lightly as he tried to stay himself and keep in one piece, but this was totally his _thing._

 

“Oh, for fucks sake,” Gerard muttered; under his quavering breath and tight throat, he was definitely holding back a moan.

 

“Can I take them off?” Frank asked. Gerard banged his fist on the ground out of frustration.

 

“You’re just a stranger. ‘You sure you’re not gonna kill me?” Gerard teased, lifting his hips up for him.

 

Frank bit his lip and stared at Gerard, pulling his pants down to his ankles. He crawled back up to face Gerard, hovering over him. His hand trailed downwards, under Gerard’s ass, and there it squeezed.

 

Gerard’s eyes widened; he held his breath.

 

“Haven’t decided on that just yet,” Frank riposted, kissing Gerard so smoothly under the stars.

 

Gerard fell into a desire that felt so close, yet hundreds of light years away.

 

As Frank moved down to Gerard’s neck, Gerard whispered to the sky, “What are we doing?”

 

“I don’t fucking know,” Frank said as he unbuttoned his pants, tugging them down just enough to roll his hips against Gerard’s.

 

Gerard bit his lip, and shut his eyes once more. “God, just do that again,”

 

They both knew it was enough to get them off, no more undressing needed; that could be saved for another time. Gerard wanted this to happen again, and he wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing, considering Frank was just a stranger.

 

All of those thoughts were pushed so far back in Gerard’s mind once Frank started talking fast in his ear, “ _Fuck_ , Gerard, so good, you’re so _good—_ you’re so good to me,”

 

And in all honesty, Gerard was just laying there on the blanket, hands clutching Frank’s back almost painfully. Frank was doing all the work; Gerard had no idea what Frank was talking about. But he’d take it, because not two seconds later, Frank had his head thrown back, mouth open and eyes scrunched up tight.

 

Gerard felt Frank’s body pulsing, his hips pushing, and Gerard hadn’t realized how close he was until right then; being absorbed in Frank’s perfect voice and features was hard to escape. Once he was bordering on the edge of coming, he snapped out of his trance and let go entirely, bucking up before Frank stopped his movements altogether.

 

Gerard took a deep breath and let out a small groan, biting his lip hard, and he felt eyes on him, just drilling into him, but he couldn’t look because it was definitely too good to open his eyes now.

 

After a couple seconds- the ardent moment slipping to an end and being replaced with a sumptuous one- Frank nuzzled his head into Gerard’s neck and whispered, “I’m not gonna regret this.”

 

Gerard shook his head, muttering tiredly, totally fucked out just from a rub off, “Neither am I. I don’t even know what happened, but I know I want it to happen again.”

 

Gerard felt Frank smile against his neck- which was the best fucking feeling _ever-_ before he rolled off of Gerard and onto his stomach. He put a strawberry in his mouth, didn’t even check if any bugs had crawled their way into the carton. Whatever— extra protein.

 

“What floor do you live on?” Frank asked.

 

Gerard sat up and slid his pants back on, buttoning them. “9. You?”

 

“3. That’s probably why we’ve never crossed paths before,” Frank said, and he sounded upset. Gerard was, too. He hummed in reply.

 

“I’m going to give you my number,” Frank said it like it was the best idea he had ever had. He shot up from his spot on the blanket and reached behind him, grabbing a journal with a pink pen in the spine.

 

He scribbled a few numbers down that would soon change Gerard’s life.

 

He ripped the paper out, folded it, and put it into Gerard’s hands. Gerard stared at the paper like it held the meaning of life inside. “I—”

 

Frank put two fingers on Gerard’s chin to make him look up. He kissed him long and hard, a buss Gerard wouldn’t forget. When Frank pulled away, it wasn’t by much, as their noses were still touching and their lips were still buzzing.

 

“Please call me,” Frank whispered. “Not only do I want to suck your dick, but I’d like to make you dinner, too,”

 

Gerard smiled so hard he had to push Frank away. He giggled, “I’m going to call. Don’t think I won’t.”

 

Frank sighed happily, laying back down on the blanket. “Fuckin’ awesome. Come on now, though. Lay down and try and find one that’s prettier than you,” He said as he pointed up at the stars.

 

And sure, Gerard laid down next to him for a few minutes, blushing like mad until Frank spoke, breaking the blissful silence.

 

“On second thought, let’s go clean up the gunk in our pants and do this some other time,”

 

Gerard howled out a laugh, and Frank liked to think that was the moment he fell in love with Gerard Way.


End file.
